Touch panels include add-on touch panels and in-cell touch panels. The add-on touch panel is constructed by a touch sensing panel and a display panel, which are separately manufactured and then assembled together, as a result, the add-on touch panel formed in such manufacturing process has an increased thickness, and further has decreased light transmittance and contrast ratio and increased manufacturing costs due to the presence of transparent glass or film layers of the touch sensing panel on the display panel. However, in the in-cell touch panel, a touch sensing panel is directly incorporated inside a display panel, so that manufacturing processes are simplified and materials such as transparent glass or film layers are saved. Thus the in-cell touch panel has a lowered manufacturing cost, a high light transmittance and a decreased thickness. Accordingly, integrating a touch structure within a display structure has become a general trend in the field of display technologies.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of an array substrate of a display panel in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate 10 includes common electrode blocks 11 (which are operable as touch electrodes), touch driving signal lines 12 connected with the common electrode blocks 11, and other conductive wirings 13 (such as display signal lines for transmitting display signals, including data lines and scan lines). Generally, a voltage difference is present between the touch driving signal line 12 and the other conductive wiring 13, and thus the touch driving signal line 12 couples with the other conductive wiring 13, generating a coupling capacitance. FIG. 2 shows a table listing coupling capacitances generated between the touch driving signal lines 12 and the other conductive wirings 13 (or other conductive elements) coupling with the touch driving signal lines 12 in the related art. In the related art, different pulse signals are inputted to the touch driving signal lines and the display signal lines, so that a significant voltage difference is present between the touch driving signal lines and the display signal lines, thereby generating the significant coupling capacitance between the touch driving signal lines and the display signal lines. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the coupling capacitance generated due to the coupling between the touch driving signal line 12 and the display signal line is as high as 247.14 F, while the coupling capacitance generated due to the coupling between the touch driving signal line 12 and other conductive element (such as a pixel electrode, or a common electrode) or other conductive wiring is relatively low. That is, the coupling capacitance generated between the touch driving signal line 12 and the display signal line is major among others. As a result, a driving ability of a drive integrated circuit (IC) becomes insufficient due to the presence of these coupling capacitances, causing increased power consumption.